<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't like it by Bonniebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722911">I don't like it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird'>Bonniebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While travelling with Din you happen to land on a planet with some rather large threats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Reader, Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't like it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re here.” Din said as he hurried down out of the ship. You hesitated in following him, obliging Grogu’s indignant squeaks, and carried the child as you followed Din out of the ship. </p><p>“What happened to this place?” You asked. He sighed and glanced around. As you set Grogu down on the ground Din scanned the area. He seemed to deem it safe enough to start walking away from the ship. You gasped as Grogu hurried down the ramp of the ship toward Din and something large dove for him. It missed and clodded with the side of the ship, rolled and managed to get back into the air again.<br/>“I don't like it! I don't like it! I don't like it!” You exclaimed as you watched the creature join others up in the air. Some of them seemed large enough to carry you off, let alone the child. Din seemed to think the same thing as he carried Grogu back up to you.<br/>“Maybe it would be safer if the two of you stay here on the ship.” Din said after a few moments thought.<br/>“I think it would be safer for us all to leave.” You answered. Grogu glanced between the two of you as you spoke.<br/>“We need this bounty to pay for the repairs to the ship. The left gun isn’t working. So if you have to use it, just remember to use the right one.” He seemed to hesitate as if he was considering getting back on the ship and leaving.<br/>“We’ll be fine. The coms are working again and I can try to fix the long distance for them. We’ll be able to let you know if anything happens. Besides we have more gunpower in there than a fighter pilot.” You pointed out. Din chuckled and nodded, giving you both one more glance before he headed off. You shut the ramp and hurried back up to the pilot's seat with Grogu who stood and watched Din until he had vanished into the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>